You oughta know
by Djap
Summary: Jack Carter x Nathan Stark, just a little songfic about Allison being left out and her reaction to their relationship...


**YOU OUGHTA KNOW**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**CHARACTERS**: Allison Blake, Nathan Stark, Jack Carter

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**RATING**: PG13 (just for language and suggestions though)

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I don't own the lyrics either. So I won't make any money with them either. Pity.

**GENRE**: Songfic, Romance

**BETA: **not betad yet, but as I'm from Germany, I appreciate any help I can get

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE**: Although I don't particularly like songfics, the occasional plot bunny keeps popping up in my head demanding to get written and I wanted to write about this song for ages. Now I finally found the right triangle for it… poor Allison. Usually I like her though, just not today.

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**DJAP**

**You oughta know**

**a Djap story**

Jack knew they were in for a big scene as soon as Allison Blake arrived at café Diem, because she was obviously fuming. In retrospect there had been good reasons why they didn't tell everybody about the growing relationship between himself and Nathan right away. They had told only Zoe, S.A.R.A.H and Henry and somehow Jack wished it would be that way again. Still there had also been good reasons, why they'd finally made the big announcement at GD. Everyone just should know and finally stop bugging them about finding someone (or getting it finally on with Allison for that matter). As Jack stared now at Allison's advancing form, he still yearned for the peace it had been before yesterday's announcement.

Okay, most of the reactions had been positive and full of support, but there has been the occasional bigot, even a town full of geniuses wasn't prone of. The biggest disappointment had been Allison though: She hadn't said a single word, just stared at them in utter horror before she finally ran away, her face a contorted mask of pure anger coupled with misery. Yesterday they'd counted it down to her being hormonal with her still being pregnant and had hoped she would quickly get over it.

Looking at her face now, they'd obviously underestimated her feelings though. Jack tried to warn Nathan, whose back was facing the door, so he wouldn't see her coming, but Allsion started already six feet away her yelling. So Jack didn't succeed in his mission, as Nathan scrunched up his face in annoyance hearing her yelling. She sure got everyone else's attention too, as it was afternoon and nearly everybody was having dinner at Vince's.

**I want you to know, that I am happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both**

**You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner**

Jack didn't know exactly why it happened, but instead of listening to Allison's actual words and helping Nathan defending their relationship, he suddenly got this song stuck in his head. He'd heard it sometime last week, when he'd gone into Zoe's room to talk with his daughter and he had liked it right away. Somehow Allison kept yelling at them, as if she were also hearing the lyrics, playing by their script.

**And I'm here, to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you ran away  
It's not fair, to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me**

This way it was actually quite funny watching Nathan trying to shush his ex-wife, a look of utter horror on his face, while suggesting to have this particular conversation in a much more private environment. Of course she didn't go well with that idea – she was really angry, and everyone should know about it. Somehow Jack felt torn between his love to Nathan coupled with his supportive feelings for him and Allison's dilemma. Naturally that didn't stop Nathan from trying to succeed though, making her only angrier in the process, so he finally fell utterly silent to her words. By now Allison looked downright pissed at them and so her voice kept going higher and higher that even the people just passing the Café might get an earful too.

**An older version of me  
Does she speak eloquently**

Okay, now Jack felt annoyed though. He would have expected such jibes from Nathan, if he would be dating Allison instead of him, as he'd insulted him countless times before, but the other way round was really disheartening. Did she actually just now accuse him of being stupid? And that he should be with someone as smart as her instead of with Jack? Jack mused this must have been long term effects of being married to Nathan for too long. Since when wasn't only Nathan's ego that big but Allison's too? Had he completely misjudged her all the time he knew her?

**Is she perverted like me?  
Would she go down on you in a theater?  
And every time I scratch my nails  
Down someone else's back I hope you feel it**

**And are you thinking of me when you fuck her?**

Jack's feeling turned back to amused as her ranting reached sexual innuendo. But surly he must have misheard, because even Allison couldn't be as angered that she would actually yelling about what she used to do with her husband in bed, right? RIGHT?

Judging by everyone's shocked looks and amused smiles though, and the tale telling red tinge on Nathan's cheekbones she must have done exactly that.

Jack tuned the song in his head out for some moments, because he really wanted to know everything about what she had to say about that theme. Not as much to fantasize about her anymore, as he had used to do so a year ago, but instead to put his knew knowledge to good use later in bed with Nathan, when he had to reassure his lover they had been doing the right thing by telling everyone of their relationship.

Sadly Nathan hadn't been that forthcoming yet with his own desires, preferences and fantasies yet, which surly had to do with him wearing that damn mask of indifference all the time. Jack knew how hard it was for Nathan to let his barriers fall, too deep were his mental scars he'd received in his former love-life – and Allison sure had been her part of scarring him too – because Jack knew he was wearing similar ones. So in lots of situations Nathan's mental guards prevented them from giving in yet, from relaxing as they should. Still, Jack knew, they were making process though and all those scars just need time to heal.

So with the few things he had learned already about Nathan's preferences, he learned to truly appreciate for the first time dating a genius. After having learned that he seriously questioned why Allison ever was interested about Nathan's abilities in Physics… Before embarrassing himself by getting a hardon while his lover was yelled at by his ex-wife, Jack tried to pull his mind out of the gutter though to listen back into the conversation.

**And would she have your baby?  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother**

Okay, this one was a real low blow even for her. Yes, alright. She was carrying his baby, which had been received as they hadn't been quite themselves as they got so stupid because of those genetically cloned chicken breasts. So what? She had been the one to push Nathan away, when he tried to help her, to assure her he would always be there for her – especially with her carrying his baby.

Jack could remember clearly how devastated Nathan had been at that time when she told him, she didn't want him to have any say about their son. She even made him sign a fucking contract. And Nathan? Nathan who'd always loved kids? Because he wanted to show her his loyalty, he had gone along with it, always hoping she would get back to her right mind.

What in the nine hells was she doing now, using that knowledge to her advantage? How mean was that? How pretty unfair? It's clear that Nathan always wanted to build his own family, but he had been accepting of any children brought into his relationships before. He'd always been great with Kevin and even Zoe totally adored him, since he spent more time at the bunker than anywhere else except at GD.

Jack wanted to tell Allison everything: especially that her stupid behavior about the unborn child had been what brought them initially together, as Nathan really needed someone to talk too as he couldn't talk to her, or Henry, who was at jail back at the time, anymore. But a strong grip on his wrist stopped him from doing it and as he lifted his gaze from Allison's ranting form to check his lover's eyes, he clearly saw the pain and something else. Nathan begged him to keep quiet, to let him do this. Just a nod with his eyes told Nathan everything he needed to know and Jack could instantly see him relaxing despite Allison's yelling.

She'd moved to the next topic anyway.

**It was a slap in the face  
How coldly I was replaced**

**And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me  
You'd hold me until you died  
Till you died, but you're still alive**

Before she could bring on any more accusations, Nathan slowly rose from his place at the table. He did it without hurry and showing no signs of distress and to Jack's surprise he saw, that Nathan wasn't wearing his usual mask either. He really was relaxed, as if he had finally made a decision and was going along with it for good.

Nathan's answer, as he finally spoke held no accusation on his part. He was stating a fact, as if he would announce the readings of a physical experiment.

"You would have said 'No'."

"What are you talking about?" Allison tried to sound angry but even Jack could see that she knew what her ex-husband must be talking about, even if he wasn't so sure what his lover was playing at.

"If I would have asked you to marry me, you would have said 'no', because you never wanted me back. You were the one, who left me and not the other way around."

"That's totally stupid, Nathan. You were just too scared…"

"Yes, I was. But not in the way you might think. I finally moved on, Allison. I'll always love you. That will never change. But I grew tired of playing by your rules, of playing it safe. I've had enough of safety, Ally, I finally went, for what I really wanted. So why don't you stop playing the victim and think about how it really would have been, so you can move on too?"

Allison Blake didn't know what to answer to that. All this rage and sadness piled up in her, never having a real outlet for her feelings. When she watched her hus… ex-husband grab for his lover's hand to quietly pull him away from this scene, she finally started to grieve for her loss.

She just had waited too long and now it was too late. As the tears ran down her cheeks and she made her way over to her own house, she finally could start to move on with her own life, wishing the love of her life farewell.

**Endless End**

**Finished Germany, 7****th**** May 2010**


End file.
